Portable electronic devices have become ubiquitous in modern society. From cell phones to notebook computers, these devices play a role in the daily lives of many citizens. Along with this portability comes a finite amount of power that can be stored in a device""s power supply or battery. This is especially important as consumers demand ever smaller and lighter portable devices, while at the same time demanding a longer useful period per charge to a the device""s power supply or battery. Users are interested in knowing the charge state of the battery so they can plan accordingly. Thus, battery indicators are used to provide rudimentary information, such as indicating that the battery is either charged or is low on charge.
Consumers demand that every last drop of efficiency be squeezed out of these electronic devices to maximize the usefulness and convenience of the electronic device. Thus, it can be desirable that a charge indicator provide useful, unambiguous information and yet minimize the amount of charge used in powering the indicator.
Accordingly, the invention arose out of a desire to provide a battery charge level indicator that provides useful information to the user while minimizing the amount of power used in providing that information.
A charge storage indication device is described. In one embodiment, the charge storage indication device comprises a monitoring device capable of monitoring a status of a charge storage device. The charge storage indication device can include a processor coupled to the monitoring device and configured to assign a value to the monitored status. The charge storage indication device can also include an indicator operably coupled to the processor and capable of indicating a representation of the value.
In another embodiment, the charge storage indication device comprises a processor configured to receive data regarding a status of a charge storage device and assign a value to the data. The charge storage indication device also includes an indicator operably coupled to the processor and capable of indicating a representation of the value.
A further embodiment includes a method of indicating a charge level of a charge storage device. The method comprises monitoring a charge status of a charge storage device and mapping the charge status of the charge storage device to a value that represents a percentage of remaining charge in the charge storage device. The method then displays an indication period corresponding to the value. The indication period can comprise an alternating sequence of active and inactive periods. The number of active periods in the indication period can represent the value.